1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video streaming over packet switched networks such as the Internet, and more particularly relates to adaptive-rate shifting of streaming content over such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is last becoming a preferred method for distributing media files to end users. It is currently possible to download music or video to computers, cell phones, or practically any network capable device. Many portable media players are equipped with network connections and enabled to play music or videos. The music or video files (hereinafter “media files”) can be stored locally on the media player or computer, or streamed or downloaded from a server.
“Streaming media” refers to technology that delivers content at a rate sufficient for presenting the media to a user in real time as the data is received. The data may be stored in memory temporarily until played and then subsequently deleted. The user has the immediate satisfaction of viewing the requested content without wading for the media file to completely download. Unfortunately, the audio/video quality that can be received for real time presentation is constrained by the available bandwidth of the user's network connection. Streaming may be used to deliver content on demand (previously recorded) or from live broadcasts.
Alternatively, media files may be downloaded and stored on persistent storage devices, such as hard drives or optical storage, for later presentation. Downloading complete media files can take large amounts of time depending on the network connection. Once downloaded, however, the content can be viewed repeatedly anytime or anywhere. Media files prepared for downloading usually are encoded with a higher quality audio/video than can be delivered in real time. Users generally dislike this option, as they tend to want to see or hear the media file instantaneously.
Streaming offers the advantage of immediate access to the content but currently sacrifices quality compared with downloading a file of the same content. Streaming also provides the opportunity for a user to select different content for viewing on an ad hoc basis, while downloading is by definition restricted to receiving a specific content selection in its entirety or not at all. Downloading also supports rewind, fast forward, and direct seek operations, while streaming is unable to fully support these functions. Streaming is also vulnerable to network failures or congestion.
Another technology, known as “progressive downloads,” attempts to combine the strengths of the above two technologies. When a progressive download is initiated, the media file download begins, and the media player waits to begin playback until there is enough of the file downloaded that playback can begin with the hope that the remainder of the file will be completely downloaded before playback “catches up.” This waiting period before playback can be substantial depending on network conditions, and therefore is not a complete or fully acceptable solution to the problem of media presentation over a network.
Generally, three basic challenges exist with regard to data transport streaming over a network such as the Internet that has a varying amount of data loss. The first challenge is reliability. Most streaming solutions use a TCP connection, or “virtual circuit,” for transmitting data. A TCP connection provides a guaranteed delivery mechanism so that data sent from one endpoint will be delivered to the destination, even if portions are lost and retransmitted. A break in the continuity of a TCP connection can have serious consequences when the data must be delivered in real-time. When a network adapter detects delays or losses in a TCP connection, the adapter “backs off” from transmission attempts for a moment and then slowly resumes the original transmission pace. This behavior is an attempt to alleviate the perceived congestion. Such a slowdown is detrimental, to the viewing or listening experience of the user and therefore is not acceptable.
The second challenge to data transport Is efficiency. Efficiency refers to how well the user's available bandwidth is used for delivery of the content stream. This measure is directly related to the reliability of the TCP connection. When the TCP connection is suffering reliability problems, a loss of bandwidth utilization results. The measure of efficiency sometimes varies suddenly, and can greatly impact the viewing experience.
The third challenge is latency. Latency is the time measure form the client's point-of-view of the interval between when a request is issued and the response data begins to arrive. This value is affected by the network connection's reliability and efficiency, and the processing time required by the origin to prepare the response. A busy or overloaded server, for example, will take more time to process a request. As well as affecting the start time of a particular request, latency has a significant impact on the network throughput of TCP.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that alleviate the problems of reliability, efficiency, and latency. Additionally, such an apparatus, system, and method would offer instantaneous viewing along with the ability to fast forward, rewind, direct seek, and browse multiple streams. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would utilize multiple connections between a source and destination, requesting varying bitrate streams depending upon network conditions.